


chlorine

by Anonymous



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Beaches, Dogs, Hannibal Lecter is Not a Cannibal, Lolita, M/M, Making Out, Older Man/Younger Man, Piano, Pseudo-Incest, Semi-Public Sex (Implied), Sexual Tension, Stepfather/Stepson Incest, Summer, Teenage Will Graham, Twink Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Will wrapped his arms around Hannibal from behind so that his fingers toyed with the flimsy buttons of his button-up, trailing down to touch his chest. It was a far too suggestive activity for a boy to partake in with his new step-father, but he had never been one for modesty.--Will's feelings for his stepfather are far more intense than that of most stepsons.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73
Collections: Anonymous





	chlorine

**Author's Note:**

> the photos of shirtless hugh dancy in tempo made me do it...

Will’s fingers danced upon the keys of the piano in the living room, a leg bouncing up and down upon the floor in tune with the majestic symphony of sounds that echoed around the open space.

_B sharp. Arpeggio in C. And then a staccato D minor chord…_

His chestnut curls reeked of chlorine, and his complexion was slightly tanned from hours spent along the coast in the course of the previous few days of sweltering summer before school ended.

Sunlight streamed in through the window, painting his body, shirtless and clad in only his jean shorts, in shades of bright yellow and white.

When he turned around, lifting his hands off of the surface of the piano, his rosy lips - soft to the touch - separated in surprise.

The sharp ring of the doorbell made Will jump to his feet, scurrying to push in the bench of his piano and nearly tripping over as he made his way to the front door.

_“Coming!”_ he called in a sing-song manner, drawing out the vowel. His bare feet slapped against the wood as he wrapped his palm around the knob and twisted it. A Smile fell upon his lips and his teeth sparkled in the sun coming in from outside as he met the eyes of his stepfather.

Hannibal stood there, wearing a muted beige button-down and brown trousers secured by a leather belt around his waist, flopping out slightly to the side. There was a thin smile on his lips as he saw Will, who was practically bouncing on his heels - as usual.

Locking the door and stepping in, leaning down to drop his briefcase upon the floor with a _thud,_ Hannibal twisted his head back and muttered, “Hope you’ve been productive without me. Gotten the homework done?”

Will threw his head back, staring up at the ceiling with those dazzling hazel eyes of his. “Yes, Dad, and I was playing the piano just now,” he drawled out, emphasizing the vowel in the “dad” and letting his eyes flit sideways to get a good look at Hannibal’s response.

Hannibal always looked almost surprised, like he had been snapped out of a trace, whenever Will called him “Dad” or “Father” or anything that indicated his… legal relationship with his step-son. 

“Mm, good,” Hannibal responded vaguely, as usual, skipping up the stairs to the kitchen, and Will trailed behind like a lost puppy, curls flopping around as he strode.

Leaning sideways in a bored, carefree manner, Will plucked a banana out of the pile on the counter, still slightly green at the top and bottom, using both hands to snap it open and peel away the peel.

Hannibal’s almond-shaped hazel eyes narrowed as he watched Will take the banana between his lips, taking slow, almost seductive or teasing bites. Hannibal’s lips twitched, skin wrinkling at the sides as it formed into a smile.

He poured himself a glass of water from the tap, which squeaked faintly as he twisted it shut, downing a sip of the water and swallowing thickly, tearing his eyes away from Will, whose face had been quickly morphing into a devious smirk.

Will propped his elbows on the counter, using his free hand to push the sheer curtains out of the way of the window, delicate fingers snaking around the fabric to get a nice view of the backyard, where grass grew green and bright, sparkling with condensation from the sprinkler under the glow of the sun. 

Will turned back to Hannibal, who had been staring at him, lost in his thoughts, and pulled those puppy eyes of his before drawling in a whiny, boyish tone, “I was wondering if we could drive out to the beach before sundown…”

“Well,” Hannibal hesitated, lifting up a hand to scratch at his chin in thought and averting his eyes to be able to think clearly and rationally. “Your mother is supposed to be here tonight, so won’t she be upset that we didn’t take her along?”

William rolled his eyes, snorting. “She hates the beach. She hates the sand, the water… she hates it all.” Just for emphasis, he repeated himself again. “Mother won’t be upset.”

A rare smirk crossed Hannibal’s face as he ran a hand through his graying hair, strands of white visible at his roots despite his abundance of chestnut locks in other places. “Sure then, Will. We can drive.”

_“Thank you,”_ Will murmured, wrapping his arms around Hannibal from behind so that his fingers toyed with the flimsy buttons of his button-up, trailing down to touch his chest. It was a far too suggestive activity for a boy to partake in with his new step-father, but he had never been one for modesty. Will walked around half-naked most of the time, only putting on a shirt when his mother scolded him to not constantly attempt to woo all the girls in the neighbourhood, and then he would groan dramatically and stomp over to his bedroom to change. He would be heard arguing on the phone with Hannibal, who was usually at work then, for the next half-hour. Hannibal always let him walk around wearing whatever he pleased.

Little did his mother know whose affection he was really vying for. She was entirely clueless, and exactly as she should be, for that matter. It was stupid, anyway.

“I’m going to go get changed,” Hannibal muttered to his son briefly before turning to stride to his bedroom, trying to cover up the hard-on in his pants at the sudden thought of Will flat-down on his stomach on a beach towel, letting out the most delicious sounds as Hannibal pounded into him from behind. 

Will smirked, watching the way that Hannibal’s fists were clenched with the sheer concentration of it as he turned down a corner and out of sight.

Left alone, Will used his arms to lift himself up onto the surface of the kitchen counter, a cheap marble in shades of pale cream and white, and scooted around a bit to get comfortable before tossing around his hair with a shake of the head, like some dog.

He had always wanted a dog, but his mother was allergic. At least the neighbours had a new litter of puppies that he could walk over to play with sometimes, and Hannibal came along on the rare occasion, unable to resist their cuteness. One day, _one day,_ he would get a house, and own all sorts of dogs, just him, and it would be magnificent, and his mother would come apologizing and sniffling for never getting him a dog sooner, and he’d just smile.

Will snapped back to the present when he heard the sounds of dogs barking from outside the window, and twisted his neck around to get a good look, narrowing his eyes and immediately recognizing Charlie, a chocolate lab puppy with a habit for digging holes in their backyard.

“Hannibal’s gonna fucking kill me,” Will breathed out, sprinting towards the back door and shaking the knob until it opened, slamming the door behind him as the sunlight warmed up his body. The yard smelt of petrichor and wetness from the dirt and grass, and there Charlie was, paws rubbing furiously against an open space of dirt.

_“Charlie!”_ Will gritted out, sprinting over to the puppy and swooping down in a crouch to lift him off of the ground, legs swinging around as Will brought him to his chest, holding him close like he was a swaddled infant. “Bad dog,” he chastised, half playful and half stern, trying to hold back the smile that was playing at the corners of his lips as Charlie stared up at him innocently, paws scratching Will’s chest absentmindedly.

“Let’s get you back where you came from…”

He took a great big step over the low wooden fence, painted a bright shade of white, mentally shaking his head. Who in their right mind would build such a low fence with the _intention_ of keeping in the puppies? Puppies loved to explore every nook and cranny that they could find, and it would be fine, if they weren’t constantly digging up his mother’s garden!

Setting a wiggling Charlie down on the doorstep, Will’s eyes moved up to meet those of the neighbour, Jack, standing behind the door.

“Hi, Will!” Jack called, opening the door and watching as Charlie trotted inside as though nothing had happened.

Will wiped the little bits of dirt off of his chest with a grin to Jack. “Hey! I gotta run. Going to the beach with… Dad.” He paused. The words felt wrong off his tongue considering everything else about how he felt around Hannibal, the shivers that ran down his spine… “See you later!” With that, Will ran off before he could do anything stupid and get distracted by the dogs again.

Back at his house, Hannibal was at the door, looking stern.

“William, you do realize how worried you made me by running off like that,” he pronounced slowly, the Lithuanian accent of his childhood before America seeping out through his words.

“I’m sorry,” Will muttered, face turning red at the use of his full name.

A sigh left his mouth, but then a smile formed on Hannibal’s face. “Good boy.” He stepped forward to wrap an arm around Will’s lanky frame, pulling him to his chest. “Now, do you wanna go to the beach now, or what?”

\-------

The splashes of waves in the ocean, the hiss of the water sinking into the sand and being dragged back to sea, the sea spray crashing up to the sky… all of these sights and sounds filled the atmosphere as Will focused on folding up his shorts higher on his thighs with delicate fingers so that he could wade in the shallow waters nearest to the coast.

On the horizon, the sun painted the sky and the clouds in varying shades of bright orange and yellow, reflecting down on his skin.

Hannibal was lying down almost pompously upon his blue beach towel, shirt unbuttoned with his chest open to the air, one leg drawn up closer to his chest than the other, which stretched out close to the grainy, smooth, warm sand.

Will kicked off his sandals by the towel, grinning down at Hannibal, before racing to the cool water, laughing as it splashed up to his thighs, coating him with the chlorine. When he got home, he would have to shower - he had already been to the beach _twice_ that day alone. Summer was infectious, and he could already sense it on the horizon with his exam review papers sprawled across his bed sheets. Tenth grade had been a disaster, to put it simply.

At least he had Hannibal.

The beach was near empty, with just them and a young couple sunbathing upon the sand.

Will kept glancing over to see if they had gone between stares at Hannibal’s lips in which he inevitably licked his own in hunger.

Their footprints left indents in the sand behind them as they started up their engine and drove away, leaving Will splayed out next to Hannibal and watching their car disappear out of sight.

His mind felt fuzzy, ears buzzing and ringing as he crawled over to Hannibal, placing his knees on either side of him, puppy eyes more prominent than ever. His curls flew around in the wind as he stared beseechingly down at Hannibal.

Hannibal smiled thinly, palms pressing against Will’s arms in a feeble attempt to almost push him off. “What are you doing?” he hissed quietly, looking around with far too much anxiety for an innocent man to show.

“You know _exactly_ what I’m doing, Hannibal,” Will purred, leaning down to press his lips against Hannibal’s, scratching along his neck as he practically devoured his mouth, moving rhythmically as they both rolled over to have Will on the bottom.

Will let out little grunts and whines as Hannibal tugged at his hair, and the tide came in with the sounds of wave after wave crashing down on the coast; the background melody to their lips coming together, again and again. 

The sun glowed on the coast behind them and slowly disappeared out of the view to be replaced by moonlight. Venus shone particularly bright in the sky that night.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
